


Stealer of Hearts

by WheretheRiverflows



Series: Mystic Thief AUs [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: Innocence has a way of trusting others, right?





	Stealer of Hearts

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these characters or you.

Hope you enjoy!

Stealer of Hearts (Yoosung Kim x reader)

There was a really pretty girl. A super-duper pretty girl. She was sitting on a bench in the shade, a book perched in her lap and her chin in her hand. She had a box lunch from the convenience store on her right side and she occasionally picked something out and chewed it slowly as she flipped pages.

Yoosung had been watching her for the past week, just sitting there and eat her lunch. He didn’t know if she was in any of his classes but he was sure he would have remembered her. He would have remembered her beautiful flowing hair and how she pushed up her glasses just so. Yoosung always thought girls who wore glasses were cute, even if he didn’t think he would ever look nice in them if he wore them.

Yoosung decided that he would do something about his crush. He would gather his courage and go over and talk to her. His friend Jae-joon had bet in front of all his LOLOL friends that he couldn’t talk to her. He had been so embarrassed but nothing compared to the fact that he knew he was a wimp if the rest of his company could get girlfriends and they were all three or four years older than him.

“Excuse me?”

No response. Another page flipped.

“Excuse me,” Yoosung said a little louder, moving closer to her.

The girl jumped and pulled out a pair of earbuds from her ears, loud music streaming out of it. From here, Yoosung could hear the lyrics but couldn’t place what language they were in. Maybe English? His English was never very good.

What if she didn’t know this was a university and she was just trying to enjoy her time in Korea? But someone would have told her by now that she shouldn’t be here. She didn’t _look_ like she was Korean.

“I’m so sorry! Have you been calling for my attention long?”

Oh. She spoke Korean.

“Uh, no! Actually I only did it twice but you know if you listen it music that loud, you’ll hurt your ears.”

The girl chuckled and rested a bookmark in her book before closing it and setting aside.

“Don’t worry too much. I’ve been listening to music like this my whole life. Plus my family has a habit of yelling right in your ear when they’re trying to ask you a simple question.”

Yoosung couldn’t believe this girl’s attitude. Most students Yoosung might have said that to would have just told him to mind his own business. But she was so nice! Yoosung sat down and rubbed his thighs nervously, setting his bag down next to the girls’ lunch.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry to disturb you by the way. It’s just, I’ve seen you sitting here for a week now and I think you’re really cute.”

The girl’s eyes widened in surprise and she blushed. If possible, Yoosung thought she had gotten cuter. She pushed up her glasses, then took them off and folded them.

“Ah, thank you. That’s very sweet of you to say. You weren’t disturbing me. Nobody’s talked to me ever since I’ve been sitting here. Plus assigned reading is so boring, don’t you agree?”

A girl after his own heart. Yoosung might have swooned.

“Totally! Are you in any of my classes? What’s your name?”

“I don’t think so. You look like a…. first year? I’m in my third year.”

Yoosung’s heart sunk at how on the nose she was.

“So that means you wouldn’t be interested in me if I asked you out?”

Yoosung took a large sense of pride in making the girl blush and stutter nervously.

“Well, I think it would be a good idea to know each other’s names first, then we’ll see about that date.”

This made Yoosung blush. He had the whole conversation planned out in his head and he had completely went off topic! What was wrong with him? Lots of things, apparently.

“Ha, ha, right. My name is Yoosung.”

“I’m (fake name). And I would love to go on a date with you.”

Yoosung cheered in his head and it was only interrupted when he heard alarm bells ringing from his pocket.

“Oh, sorry. I have to take this. Would you mind watching my bag for me?”

A smile graced beautiful lips. “Not at all. Take as long as you need.”

Yoosung smiled as well and stepped a few paces away to answer his phone. It was his mother and she immediately started in on lecturing him before Yoosung could even greet her. He faintly heard the lunch whistle go off, signaling that the break for lunch was over and the cafeteria would be closing until dinner.

Yoosung cast a glance to (fake name) who had his bag on her lap and her arms placed securely around it. Her chin rested on the top of the bag and her book was back in her hand. He chuckled before correcting himself and talking to his mother once more. It felt like an eternity until he could hang up and get back to his date to discuss times.

When Yoosung returned, the girl was talking on her own phone and packing up her camp that she had set up. Her book was placed gently in her bag under the bench that Yoosung hadn’t even noticed. Her ear buds were gone and her box lunch was empty and ready for the trash.

“Yes, Mom. I’m so sorry! I forgot that we had to take him to the vet today. No, no! It was an honest moment of forgetful me. Yes, I’ll call them and explain. Yes. Love you too. Bye.”

A noise emitted deep from the girls’ throat that mimicked a whine perfectly.

“I’m so sorry Yoosung. I forgot I had to take my mom’s dog to the vet. I have to go and get him there right away.”

“Oh, it’s okay. Here, let me throw that away for you.”

Yoosung scooped up the plastic box and held it in his hand as (fake name) sprinkled praises into his ego by complimenting him on his kind nature. Out of the corner of his eye, Yoosung saw a black car pull up to the curb as the two of them walked towards a trash can.

“Do you want to exchange numbers? You know, for our date?”

“Oh Yoosung,” the girl seemed to chastise him. “I wish we could, really. But I’m afraid that won’t be happening. It truly is a shame, I did like you. Goodbye!”

The girl ran off to the car, leaving Yoosung more confused and flustered than ever. What had even happened? Deciding to come back to see her tomorrow, Yoosung opened his bag to grab some money for a coffee. He was thinking maybe an iced latte or one of those foam-

His wallet was gone. He was sure he had it. He was positive. He made sure before he got up from anywhere that his wallet was in his bag. How did he not-

The screeching tires brought him to reality and made his heart sink. Yoosung pulled out his phone once more.

“Hey, Seven? Can you help me with something?”


End file.
